For Good
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good." - Wicked soundtrack... Adrienne invites herself to stay with Serena for a week but does not realise her daughter is keeping a secret from her.
1. The Problem

**Note:** I was planning to do a chapter for 'Fine Line' or 'Reckless Hearts' but this story came to mind and I couldn't resist more Serena/Colette. A massive thank you for the reviews on my previous one about them, did not expect as many of you to read! This should be 10 chapters, each a new day following the last.

In this story I will be taking a bit of artistic license and writing Adrienne without dementia. The wonderful Louise wrote her oneshot well with the condition affecting how she saw Serena's relationship, but I think this one would turn Adrienne enough anyway.

* * *

_**Friday 28th August 2015**_

* * *

Colette turned the key in the front door to the house she now shared with Serena Campbell. Out of all the people she worked with, Serena would not have been the most obvious choice for her to enter into a relationship with but she had not been as happy in a long time.

She heard her partner in the kitchen - rearranging and messing up the ordered system Colette had quickly established and which they bickered over nightly - so quickly removed her coat and shoes before moving to join her.

"Evening gorgeous," she said as she took the glass of wine Serena had already poured for her.

Looking at the expression on her face, Colette placed a hand on her partner's arm and rubbed gentle circles, "What's wrong?"

The woman opposite her let out a sigh, trying not to show how the earlier phone call she had received affected her. "My mother wishes to come and stay here for a week. Starting on Monday, as in three days away."

"Serena, I can go back to my house. My sister can sleep on the sofa for a change."

They had been together for seven months before Colette's sibling announced she was returning from Canada, where she had been living for the past ten years. She would have had to find a place of her own but one night - after more than a couple of drinks - Serena had asked her partner to move in. When they sobered up the next day a sit-down conversation had taken place in Colette's dining room in which they decided to try living with each other. Although they still felt like they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, they were content and the situation had made sense.

It had been four months since the decision was made and everyone that mattered knew, except Adrienne. That had been an point of contention for a long time at the start of them becoming a serious couple but had recently taken to ignoring it. From the time they had moved her personal belongings in, they shared arguments just as all couples did. Thankfully they had persevered and for the most part making a home together was divine.

Winding a strand of long, dark hair around her finger Serena pouted, "But I don't want you to." Colette was one of the few people she trusted her feelings with, and now that she had grown used to having her around, she hated the idea of being apart.

"You've still not told her about us, how is that going to work?" She understood why Serena was resisting telling the truth and she tried her utmost to not get annoyed over the situation again, but it was hard. Her own parents were no longer alive but it had not been a secret when they had been.

"I was going to have to if we carry on living together. At some point over the week I might be able to." Her history with Adrienne had been turbulent, to put it nicely, but in recent years they had started to rebuild what they once had. Serena could not think of a worse way to ruin it than to inform her that she was in a same-sex relationship.

She did not even understand why her mother wanted to stay with her, they did not live very far away from each other and they did not do well in large periods together. The same thing had occurred approximately six months ago and Serena was beginning to wonder if it was more an issue of the older woman feeling lonely. At that time, she and Colette were not seeing each other regularly so they coped fine with only being in the same room at work for four evenings. She did not consider that an option this time.

"Come on, we are the two most powerful women in the hospital! If we can't think up a plausible story then we should not be allowed those roles." Serena commented, as she slid her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Okay, but before we hold this super secret strategy meeting, I need food." Colette said, breaking the embrace to rummage through the cupboards for anything she could deem even vaguely nutritional.

"Sorry, I should have made something but I didn't get off the phone until late." Adrienne had went in circles of how good it would be to have some more time to catch up, and Serena had not got a word in. The only thing she did say was that she would call back over the weekend because there were some things she had to work out.

"Have you ate anything since getting home?" Colette asked with an eyebrow raised, knowing the answer before opening her mouth. Serena had finished three and a half hours before herself yet had not even changed from the red blouse she had wore on the wards.

Serena raised her hand to the chain around her neck and played with the pendant, it was a futile defence mechanism but it was second-nature to her. "I'm not hungry."

"Tough, it won't be much as I can't recall when we last went shopping, but there is our never-ending stock of pasta and I can make a quick tomato and basil sauce. Go and relax, I'll bring it through." Pasta was their staple food with the shifts they worked although they had slightly different approaches to what would accompany it. Serena would find a jar of supermarket sauce or pesto and simply have a bowl of that, whereas Colette enjoyed making a meal from scratch as a way to wind down. She would make it in to a full meal for them and it did taste more satisfying than what Serena tried to feed her.

Already imagining the plate with additional ingredients that had not been mentioned, Serena drifted through the hall and up the staircase, an air of calm falling around her. The realisation she was still in work clothes troubled her, Adrienne was one of the few reasons she would forget such a thing and open the bottle of red wine alone. Letting out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding, she smiled at the thought of the other person in her home at that moment. For some reason Colette continued to put up with her and the emotional baggage that came along with it, she could not be more grateful for having the love of someone so incredibly supportive.

She glanced down at the clock next to their bed and noticed she must have been up there for almost ten minutes and she had only taken off her shirt in preparation of throwing on a t-shirt. Hastily putting on a change of clothing she headed back downstairs and in to the living room.

Back in the early days of their relationship Serena would have tried to make a romantic atmosphere, but now they did not have to prove themselves like that. They had seen their lover in the most domestic of surroundings that the thought of sitting down to a meal was enough to make them both pleased.

Minutes later Colette entered the room with their food, having already taken through the alcohol, cutlery and paper napkins while waiting for the water to boil. While she settled down on the sofa next to Serena, she removed the ponytail she had in, scrunching her wavy hair in her palm to get rid of the worst of the kink it always caused. The other woman looked concerned for a moment, knowing how bad the headaches were for Colette if they started early in the day, as she had to continue with her hair pulled back for several hours.

Reading her like a book, she shook her head and smiled, "There's nothing wrong, love, just trying to be comfortable."

Serena raised the fork to her mouth and moaned at the flavours which hit her tastebuds.

Colette paused and glared at the other, "That's uncalled for. If I am going to be deprived of that noise for an entire week then I want the last time to be for more than just a bowl of tomatoes."

"I refuse to give you up for a week but we do have plenty of time until Monday. There will be several chances for you to prove your multiskill talents."

They smirked at the other, while Colette tucked her legs under herself and faced Serena, "Now, Ms. Campbell, what is the plan?"

"We can say your house is being renovated. It can't be a nasty break-up because you are far too beautiful and happy to be single and homeless." Colette shrugged coyly at the statement while they continued to discuss how they would manage in the upcoming week.


	2. Conversations

**Note:** Thank you all for supporting this pairing and the story here! Bit of personal knowledge used throughout, and quite heavily in this part.

* * *

**_Saturday 29th August 2015_**

* * *

Their legs were tangled together as they spoke about moving from bed but neither did anything to aid the decision. They had work later in the day so were enjoying a lazy start to the weekend, too content to break apart to make breakfast yet. Amongst the touches and laying upon one another they were having a proper conversation about Adrienne's impending visit.

"Are we sure we can handle having her stay here for a week?"

Lacing her fingers through Serena's, Colette nodded confidently, "Worse has taken place in seven day stretches."

"I am so glad we aren't all going to be here twenty-four hours a day." The unexpected nature of the stay was a bonus as it meant they still had work to allow them an escape from the house most days.

Rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand, Serena picked up her mobile from the bedside table. Hesitating while scrolling through her contacts, she looked over at her partner whose hair had fanned put over her pillow, "Col, do I have to?"

"You want her here deep down even to the expense of us being together. She is your own mother." Serena wanted to argue but instead shrugged and kept her hand clasped in Colette's.

When she tapped on the familiar number, she was greeted by the ever-cheery tones of the answering machine. Serena preferred to speak to her through messages like this - she could convey all she wanted to say without having a single disagreement.

"Hello mum, I just wanted to say it is fine for you to stay next week. However, a colleague from work is also here until her house dries after a burst water pipe. You've met her, Colette Sheward, the Director of Nursing." She should have admitted it then; it would be so easy to say 'Actually, she lives here permanently, and usually not in a different bed from my own' but she simply could not get the words out.

Ending the message she closed her eyes and lay back, feeling comforting kisses being placed down her arm, "I don't think I could take it if anything went wrong this time."

"It won't. Look at me," Colette put a finger under Serena's chin and turned it to face her as the dark eyes finally fluttered open, "I promise that we can act as though nothing is going on for this week. We are adults who can control themselves."

She knew what was in the back of her lover's mind and why this would be such a large weight for her to face. One night Serena had told her about the events thirty years previous that had led to her applying only to universities hundreds of miles away. Serena had not told anybody else but the circumstances of their living together led her to open up.

Adrienne had found her and her friend from high school in Serena's bedroom on a day where they believed they would be alone. Her mother was supposed to have been at work all day as she was every Wednesday but she had not felt great so took the afternoon off.

The girls' moans and 1980's bass-heavy music cassettes had drowned out the sound of doors being opened. Luckily they had not gotten far when they were interrupted but both were topless and it was clear what they were doing.

Serena had been mortified and for the first few arguments, had claimed it was an unfortunate coincidence as that was the first time they had fooled around. However, as Adrienne tried to move on she tried to push Serena to go on dates with boys from her church and it slipped out that she had brought the girl back several times before being found.

The only consolation had been that Adrienne did not tell her husband what she had interrupted. It created the rift between the women that still existed but their lives would have been destroyed had he found out. He was a deeply religious man and had issues regarding some of her life choices but there had been nobody prouder at her graduation. The knowledge she allowed somebody into her bed before marriage - let alone another female - would have broke him.

She had never been in love with the girl but realised during the trysts that it had been more than teenage experimentation. Her daughter was proof that she had felt desire for men during her life, and she did not cheat on any of her partners, but she did find herself sharing a bed with the occasional woman between relationships. Hell, at university she was pretty sure she and Edward had slept with the same female before their encounters - not that she told him about her tendency to be attracted to the same people he was.

"Why do you stay and listen to my madness?"

"I love you, can't help it."

"Love you too," Serena mumbled as she slowly pressed their mouths together.

* * *

When they eventually dragged themselves into work it returned to how they were used to. They were usually on different wards so it was more than easy to carry on as though the past year had not changed anything. Colette was on Keller while a couple of the latest F1s were heading to the break room.

"Are you and the ice queen going to the party on Friday?"

At the end of the work week there was a charity fundraiser to be held in a local hotel. The majority of the hospital staff were invited but a lot were on the Friday night shift so it would not be as well-attended as possible. Colette had the Saturday off while Serena had an afternoon start, both were expected to go no matter if they had been on an early the following day. Guy knew their rota and had made sure they would be there until the event fully finished to ensure the managerial representation could not be denied. Even if these two were just there because of the other.

"Ms Campbell to you, and yes we'll be there to make sure you lot behave yourselves. Back to the nickname though; I do love warming her up," She retorted with a smirk; if half the things she said to her nurses about their relationship got back to Serena, she would be sleeping in the spare room for months. She knew that from experience after a couple of comments had passed through Dominic yet couldn't resist when the comebacks were so easy.

The younger staff members never knew how to react to such jokes - even if they instigated the conversation - because the women were their superiors. However the looks she was receiving at that moment puzzled her, until she turned and saw Serena standing behind her with one eyebrow raised.

The foundation doctors quickly scattered and left Colette to try and win the Deputy CEO with her most adorable expression, "Sorry... I'm going to the spare room earlier than planned, aren't I?"

"Nah, that was actually quite a good line. You tease those kids far too much, Nurse Sheward."

"I bet you are just the same down in the AAU abyss."

"I have to be, or else I'm forced to put up with the nonsense drama that goes on there." She smirked before casually brushing a hand across her back and continuing on to find Sacha before retreating to her office as she needed to, although she would rather stay where she was.

With all that was going on at home, Serena had forgot about the fundraiser and mentally went through her wardrobe, considering if she had an outfit that she could get away with throwing together. She hated the thought of shopping almost as much as she hated the activity itself but guessed she would have to find an hour or so spare in her diary. Her date was capable of even wearing the same dress to two events without anybody noticing because she styled it differently, but Serena had never honed that skill, and she could not let the other female down by dressing like a tramp.

* * *

Back in her office the document she was typing - for once - was holding her attention and she hardly had to think about it; the words were flowing almost perfectly. She was reaching an important discussion point just as her mobile started to ring. Serena knew the rest of her typing would not flow as well now that the words had muddled up in her mind - she had to do this kind of thing in one sitting with no interruptions. Groaning, she read the caller ID and decided that she was already distracted enough that the phone call would not make it worse.

"Serena?"

"Hello mother, I'm at work just now. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, sorry about not answering but I was in but I do not have to stay."

The temptation to say there was too much disruption this week to have her over was overwhelming but Serena could hear the sensible voice coming through in her brain.

"Please do, I would love to see you and Colette is happy to move across to Eleanor's room since she's still in her shared flat." She had to steady her voice to prevent any humour being evident as she spoke about Colette's sleeping situation until then.

"I don't want to put your guest out of the room, I could stay in Eleanor's."

"It has all been decided by us, so all you have to do is turn up. We are both at the hospital early but you can appear around dinnertime and we will feed you."

"In that case I may eat a meal beforehand, you have never been the best cook."

Serena grimaced at the disapproving tone but stayed calm as she wrapped up the call. What she had claimed was true but it still did not soften the criticism. Adrienne's disappointment would have a field day when she found out about the many more things that were not to her liking about Serena's life.


	3. Concealment

**Note: **I do enjoy writing this pair a lot, and have most of the second half of this fic typed up, I just have to get their first.

* * *

**Sunday_ 30th August 2015_**

* * *

They knew the plan for their afternoon and evening after work was to get the house in order for the following week yet it took a while to begin. Colette was lying on the sofa, beginning to doze off, when Serena was finally ready to start after snacking and changing her clothes into a looser shirt. Leaning over the arm of the chair, Serena moved the dark fringe below her and kissed her partner's forehead which caused the eyes to flutter open. Colette was in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms and although only 3pm, looked like she would have rather slept away the hours.

Running her fingers through her partner's long hair, Serena tried to use words to get the other to move, not recognising that she was the one making it more relaxing. Eventually she pulled her up by the hands, receiving a huge amount of protest which was silenced by arms going around her waist moving her closer.

"Divide and conquer - that is how we can manage this... Don't even make any jokes about conquering anything else," She had seen the twinkle in Colette's eyes as she voiced her plan, and did not need to hear about things they could be doing together. "You can be in charge of clearing upstairs of anything remotely relating to us. You can join me down here since living and dining room have to be checked and double-checked."

"Yes ma'am," she joked with a wink, turning around while Serena guided her out of the room with hands on the backside of the other female.

* * *

Serena picked up a picture frame from the shelving next to the fireplace and smiled at memories of the day the photo had been taken. They had went to the local park on a shared day off and planned for a picnic as the sun had been shining. Serena had leaned forward and kissed Colette who was moving her phone around to get enough signal to send a message. Using the camera button on the side of the device without Serena realising, Colette captured a shot of them resting their heads together while giggling because their sunglasses were bumping against the other.

Typically the British weather turned grey and wet which led to Serena's mood flipping since it was supposed to be their romantic afternoon. She had become annoyed at Colette as the latter kept making jokes to lighten the atmosphere, and ended up hardly speaking for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Serena had entered their living room and her eyes were drawn to the addition to the room. Colette had went out and bought a frame from a late-opening supermarket and printed off the picture after Serena had stalked off to bed.

That day had only been a few months ago and although they had since had more professional pictures taken this was her favourite. It showed them in their natural state and made her remember such positive times when they were not feeling that on certain days. She hated hiding the things that meant a great deal to them, but deep down she was still the eighteen year old who was confused about what mattered most.

On the upper floor Colette had reached a standstill within the first few minutes after realising it was not as simple as they first thought. It was easy to clear up pictures and move cosmetics from their room to Eleanor's, but their were bigger things like a wardrobe of her clothing that there was no space in other cupboards for.

Serena found her changing the duvet cover in Eleanor's room a while later, glancing around just in case there was even a small relationship giveaway on show. "Didn't think it would take this long up here."

"Me either but we hadn't taken into account concepts such as clothing, which is what I've been trying to think of a solution for. It's a good thing we aren't a really kinky couple or else there would be no room for anything."

"It would be highly unlikely that she would catch you. If she does we tell the truth - that there is not enough space."

Sitting down on the bed Colette let out a sigh, "Serena, our cover story is based upon me only staying a few days; I would be living out of a suitcase, not sharing storage space."

"I know, but this is one of our smaller issues," She replied quietly as she lightly kissed her, her hand cupping the back of Colette's neck. They sat the same way for a while, not deepening the contact, simply enjoying the gentle expression of their feelings.

"Can you give me a help making the guest bed?" Serena asked as she stood up.

As they straightened the pale pink sheet a thought crossed Colette's mind.

"We don't know when your mum is arriving tomorrow, do we?"

"No, why?" She asked as she continued to get the bed looking nice for her mother.

"She could get here when we are still in bed. She has her own key."

Dropping the pillow in her hand, Serena looked up quickly, shaking her head while trying to convince herself that was possible. "No, she wouldn't, we are not that unlucky."

"I don't like my upcoming suggestion but I think we may have to consider it: what if we sleep in different beds tonight?"

"Colette, please. I thought tonight would be our final time for the week; last night was not our best work." It always surprised her that Serena sounded so matter-of-fact when talking about sex, as though it was just another expenditure report. This time though she wondered if she knew how much she sounded like a petulant child.

"We can still do that, just part ways after."

Watching Colette walk around the room she grumbled, "Oh, what a nice thought, I don't even get to fall asleep with you in our home when we are here alone."

Changing the subject, Colette had an overwhelming desire to leave the room. She adored her partner but sometimes they argued over things that were outwith their control.

"Do you want me to make something Italian for dinner?" Squeezing her lover's hand, Colette knew her favourite foods and decided it was the day that they needed comfort eating and carbs.

Serena looked up with a sad smile and nodded. She was despising this set of circumstances more than she had over anything in years. Colette was doing her best to accomodate it but there were cracks were becoming evident in her calm exterior - she usually would not leave a room if Serena was upset until she felt better. Staying in the room a while longer she wallowed in the atmosphere she had created.

* * *

Dinner was tense but their glasses were continually filled with the most pleasant of wines and the main course was quickly followed with expensive ice-cream they had treated themselves to. Rather than sit in front of the TV for a couple of hours as they normally would, Serena knew exactly what she was doing as she kissed the woman next to her. One kiss led to another, which led to touches and groping, and eventually to the bedroom.

It was about them that evening. Nobody else. Nothing else. They only used their mouths, their hands, just themselves with no aides. Their tongues moved against the other as their fingertips teased and pleasured the body opposite them. The contact started gently but their anger and intoxicated lust took over as admittedly it had countless times in the past. However, this was more a battle of who could bring the other to orgasm first. They would probably never wish to talk about this experience again - it was not their style at all - but it felt incredible as they challenged their lover to go as far as they dared.

"Don't go," Serena whispered as she caressed the other's waist, never having felt such a sense of wholeness from their relationship. A part of her knew that frustrated sex should not have caused the feelings but she could not argue that it had.

"It's for the best," Colette replied as she pressed their mouths together once more. She had never shared a night like that with anyone and she was glad of who it had been with. Romance and small gestures, like the framed picture, were her thing but the release which had just been given to her made her prefer the sexual side presently.

This moment had been waiting to occur for the whole night and it hurt Serena to watch her lover find a pair of pyjama and leave to sleep in Eleanor's room.


	4. Arrival

_**Monday 31st August 2015**_

* * *

As she was used to the excessive hours of nursing, Colette always woke first but unless she had to go to work she would stay in bed until her partner was awake. Since she had nothing better to do she had showered, dressed and had breakfast by the time she even heard movement from upstairs. Her partner entered the kitchen, looking more tired that she had been the previous night and wearing a bathrobe with her hair still wet from the shower.

"See, I told you we could have slept together," Serena was visibly grumpy as she turned the kettle back on to boil. She had not fallen asleep until well after midnight and then she had failed to stay dreaming for any longer than half an hour at a time. She knew it was not really because she was by herself in the bed, it was more the anxiety of having her life crash around her while she had no control over it.

"Morning to you too. Would you really have risked it after I pointed it out?" The only response she received was a grumble.

After they spent several minutes in silence, Colette spoke up again, annoyed by this point because if anyone were to be pissed off it should be her. "Serena, I am not out to wreck this relationship, don't turn on me this week especially."

With a piece of toast in her hand Serena moved forward and gently pulled her into a hug with her other arm. "I know. I'm not having a brilliant morning, that's all."

They both went to their shifts knowing that there was a chance Adrienne would be inside when they returned, which led Colette to add on a couple of extra hours as she did not want to go alone. However, the house was silent, so they settled into their usual routine for when they were both present and hungry. The hospital had managed to sort out the tension between them, certain days and patients made them realise that there were bigger things going on in the world.

The knock at the door caught them by surprise as they were cleaning up after their meal.

Colette raised an eyebrow, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Serena quickly stole a kiss from her, accidentally leaving a soapy handprint on her cheek which Colette quickly dried on a dishcloth before following her down the hall.

While Serena rushed out to pay the taxi driver - she knew it would be left to her as her mother liked to comment she had nothing to spend her salary on - Colette smiled, not sure how to approach this. Thankfully she was torn out of the awkwardness by the woman looking at her, "Ms Sheward, isn't it?"

"Colette, please. Adrienne, it is lovely to see you again. Sorry for disturbing your quality time together, I had nowhere else to go." She was prepared to continue her apologies for a lot longer but was given a glance by Serena when she appeared back to stop talking before it did start to sound suspicious.

"Not a problem, I'm sure we will welcome you during nights where Serena is working her silly hours." Colette gave a tight smile, she was not so confident being with the parent of her secret partner was going to be an incredibly fun time.

"Now, mother, have you eaten already tonight, Colette made some spare chicken stir-fry just in case?" In all honesty the 'spare' food was actually the half-full plate which Serena could not stomach.

"I ate before I left but thank you anyway."

As they got comfortable Adrienne began to ask questions about Colette's job, interested in why she chose nursing instead of a degree in medicine.

"I prefer caring for the patients rather than actual diagnostics, I would be rubbish at that."

Sorting the cushions behind her on the armchair, Adrienne noticed that Colette had her electronic cigarette in her hand, "Are you quitting smoking?"

"Been trying for ages but think I may just be becoming addicted to this," she said, tapping the device.

Serena hid a smirk at the memories of how she had persuaded Colette to swap the flavour because she hated blueberries. They had settled on a watermelon one so that when they kissed and generally lived together it was pleasant for both.

"Does it work though, as in making you not have or want a cigarette?"

"For the most part but then people will light up and I will crave one a ridiculous amount, don't they Serena?"

"Oh, Serena, please tell me you are not still smoking!"

The short haired female glared at her girlfriend on the opposite couch, not happy about yet another reason to be frowned upon. "I only do it if I am stressed, you know that. That's why I feel an overwhelming need right now that I am trying not to act on."

"Colette seems to be managing, why not follow her example?" In truth Serena had not seen her partner use the e-cig as much as she had in the past three days.

"Well maybe you would like Colette to be your daughter."

"She is not as angry as you so I probably would." Colette sat quietly, taking in the scene and wondering what she had let herself in for by falling in love with this woman. And this was only the first night.

Later that evening once Adrienne had went to bed, Serena and Colette were sat on the same sofa watching the news as they tried to refrain from moving any closer in case they were interrupted.

"I don't like being ganged up on by you," Serena muttered, brushing her fingertip along the other's arm and hand, wanting to sink into an embrace with her but knowing it would lead to less sensible acts happening.

"I wasn't doing that, you would have been smoking later this week in any case. I know you. However, that daughter comment may win all the prizes for least romantic proposal. Of course I adamantly refuse because the convention of marriage is a giant sham." She mumbled, slowly pressing her lips against the corner of Serena's as the latter turned her head.

"You're safe in this respect, never going down that road again." It was true, even if she had found someone her mother approved of there would not be a wedding. Edward had not carried out any of his vows and she believed part of the reason was that there had been too much commitment made in a short time period.

Colette innocently rested her head on the other female's shoulder, feeling that she herself was exhausted and had an early shift the next morning. She wished she could fall asleep right there within touching distance of her lover but resisted the urge. They were used to not always sharing a bed because of work or arguments but to be forced out of it was not something they were used to. Serena was already bored of her mum's overbearing presence but knew they were simply going to have to grin and bear it.


	5. Men

**Note:** This is more a chapter for setting up future parts - of which, the updates should be quicker because I've written a fair chunk and this week has been busy with uni work.

* * *

___**Tuesday 1st September 2015**_

* * *

Colette had luckily moved a few key pieces of her wardrobe to Eleanor's bedroom because when she awoke she could hear movement on the landing and guessed it was Adrienne.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs and turned down the hall she could see her peaceful mornings were over for the time being, when Adrienne greeted her with a cheery smile.

Looking down at the time on the oven display Colette could have groaned, "Serena probably won't be down for a little while, she's on a later shift than I am."

"She has always liked to be the last one up in any house, probably one of her control techniques so that nobody can continue their life until she decides." Colette didn't enjoy hearing anything against Serena when she was unable to defend her. She knew they had a fractured relationship so she was not entirely surprised but that also prevented her from saying anything too argumentative.

"The weeks I've been here have been nice. Serena has been nothing but an obliging host."

The older woman looked at her oddly for a second, "Oh, from what she said on the phone to me I thought you had only been here for only a week. I must have misunderstood."

Colette mentally kicked herself for the slip-up, she knew they had never said an exact time scale for their plan but few plumbing emergencies would take several weeks.

"I was exaggerating a bit, it's been just under a fortnight." She muttered, nervously rubbing a hand against the side of her neck. "I might head through to the living room, numb my brain with the television for half an hour before I have to work."

As she made an attempt to leave Serena appeared at the door. Whispering a small "save me" she carried her mug of coffee to the other room. She guessed something must have been said as her partner hated the news loops that were on at this early hour, and they usually ate their breakfast leaning against kitchen units.

It took a few minutes for them to all become present in the living room. Serena was in a pair of long-sleeved pyjamas, pulling her knees up to her chin to keep herself a little warmer without being able to get close to the familiar body beside her. She would have happily stayed in bed for longer but there had been more noise of doors being opened and the stairs being climbed than she was used too, and nothing was helping to get her back to her dreams by then.

"Are you on AAU later?" Serena was not in the hospital until early afternoon but Colette couldn't recall where she was on a rota for.

"There are a couple of board meetings in Mr Self's conference room but then I'm all yours."

"Will daddy Tressler be there?" She knew Serena was not interested in the man but Colette was unable to hide her irritation over how he spoke to the deputy CEO. His lecherous comments had progressed to remarks how he found her even more attractive with a girlfriend.

The elder woman interrupted their conversation, "Who?"

"Member of the hospital board - rude, obnoxious, disgusting yet I have to put up with it because he is apparently a huge influence."

"You know what they say, you insult the ones you like most."

"No, mother, not this time. Trust me, only last week he informed me how much he would like to see Colette and-" She managed to stop herself before she landed herself in an awkward situation, "Actually it isn't right for me to repeat it to you."

"I really wish you would report him, or hit him - that could work, just make sure I'm nearby to watch and provide an alibi."

"He's not worth the hassle." She desperately wanted to ask what kind of alibi would be given but that was probably even less appropriate to say with her mother there than what Tressler Senior had fantasies about the couple doing.

Colette gave a subtle wink to her before she stood up to leave for work. Glancing over to make sure Adrienne was suitably engrossed in the breaking news story about some distant earthquake, she motioned to her phone as a way of saying she would text her soon.

* * *

Thankfully Ric and Serena did not have to spend many long periods of time on the ward as they were still trying to share the Clinical Lead role - which was difficult when the two were hardly talking.

"Serena, are you free later this afternoon to assist in theatre?" He did need a surgeon with experience but he could have chosen any of the consultants instead of her. She did not need to know that though as he stood beside the door in the small office. He watched as she hurriedly searched for a folder in the area surrounding her desk, not looking up at him once.

"Currently that sounds fine, page me later to confirm. Meant to be in a meeting, oh, five minutes ago, can't stop now." She did not mean to sound so abrupt and detached in conversation with him but that was how they were now.

Ric and she were not in the best of places. It took all their willpower to remain civil to each other; the only thing they had not lost was their ability to work in theatre together. They barely spoke while operating but the final result for the patient was second to none.

Until he had left to make sure Jess was settled away from David, they had expected each other to be their endgame relationship. They had silently started to fall for each other but neither wished to spoil the friendship. Then the six month disappearing act occurred - yes, he had phoned every now and again but not for a catch-up, always just work - and she realised she could no longer hold on to some ridiculous notion they could have something. After his return seeing him up close had brought back a rush of attraction but they continued to act as though it didn't exist and were more distanced than they had been in over a year.

Serena had slept with Colette a month after he returned and before she had the chance to tell Ric personally, Harry had seen the two women being a little too close leaving work and the rumour mill reached a new peak.

The relationship had started after Colette found her drinking in Albie's and both were glad to have company of their friend instead of the men who seemed to fill every other second of their time. They had reached a point where they could still walk but had lost the ability to think totally sensibly and decided to get a pizza and chips from the chip-shop on the route to the nurse's home. Neither could remember quite how their first kiss began or who allowed their hands to explore first but they had stopped caring. It had happened and they would not change anything. She did miss him though, surprising herself whenever she remembered some of his good sense when she needed it.

* * *

Ric arrived at the AAU theatre before her which did not give him cause for concern as she could never be tied down when not focusing on a single patient.

"Why do some men insist on crossing the line of acceptable human interaction when they hunt down a woman, eventually finding her in her office?!"

She had been busy trying to sort urgent contracts and staffing levels since leaving the last battle of wits against Guy and the other directors when the door had been opened. Without looking for a brief second she thought it may have been Colette as they had not crossed paths all day - text message flirting aside - but it was the exact opposite feeling that rose inside when she saw who it actually was. She grew tired of asking him to leave very quickly so then just ignored him and stared at the computer screen as he tried to charm his way out of a negotiation he did not want for Holby. Finally he has realised it was a lost cause for that particular day he retreated but not without a few closing leers in the direction of her pink blouse.

Ric had seen Billy Tressler hanging around, attempting to assert the non-existent authority he had so assumed correctly that was the man in question. He disliked how the man thought he could do and say whatever he saw fit without a care about how those on the receiving end felt. More so, the way he treated Serena was out of order but there was little that could be done without involving HR which she would not do - still living in the belief she could control everything. He chose not to answer because he didn't know the correct response and if he were to give the wrong one she would lose her temper before even touching a scalpel which was a bad idea.

They had stood in front of these same sinks together countless times previously and it was currently more tense than in the beginning. She blamed herself for the atmosphere and knew there was no other reason for his resentment. The only thing she could not tell was which part of her relationship was the problem - the history they once had hope for, that she hadn't told him or who she was with.

After a silent few minutes he broke the silence, "Serena..."

"Can we just do this operation?" He let out a sigh, annoyed that she did not even notice what she continued to do. He had been trying to have an honest discussion with her for months yet all she did was brush him off and deal with the task at hand before rushing away.


End file.
